A Logical Choice
by DevineM27
Summary: Spock soon realizes, that being with Nyota is the most logical decision he has ever made.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Logical Choice **(Revised)**

**Series: **Star Trek 2009

**Theme: **General/Romance

**Characters: **Uhura/Spock and Main cast

**Rating/Warning: R/Strong Sexual Content**

**Summary: **The song was a gift, her way of paying tribute to the teachings of a mentor and friend. It allowed her to express all of the feelings in her heart that she feared she could never say.

**Links: **http://devinem27 (dot) livejournal (dot) com /36277 (dot) html

**Notes: **The opening scene was inspired by the first half of "That New Car Smell" from the Star Trek 2009 Soundtrack. I see this as Spock's theme song. I think the music expresses his transition from a Vulcan child, to a Vulcan man, to a Starfleet officer and finally as the First Officer of the Enterprise. For the scene below, I felt that the first two minutes of the song helped capture the sound or essence of Vulcan culture. As well as express Nyota's love and frustration. The song can be heard at the link above.

**Chapter 1: Taking Chances**

It was an old Vulcan song, a love song, written before the Time of Awakening. Created to elicit an emotional response within the listener which, until that very moment, he believed to be impossible. Spock felt…. Spock _felt_. It was a desire that would no longer be restrained. Maybe he was fatigued and needed rest. Maybe he merely needed to focus, meditate. Or maybe, on a subconscious level, he realized it was the woman who serenaded him from across the room. That the song she sang provoked this Human emotion within him.

Spock watched Nyota as she cradled the Vulcan lute gently in her arms, her fingers caressing its strings like a lover. She seemed almost entranced by the sad tale of unrequited love, pouring every movement, every breath into the song, using her very essence to give it life. Her voice was strong and true as the lyrics fell from her lips, her gaze steady. Eyes brimming with tears, she entreated that he accept her offerings of eternal love and devotion. It was as if the song's pleas had become her own. As if she were singing to _him, _not just for him and something in that plea resonated deeply within Spock.

As the song drew to a close, Nyota's voice softened and her fingers slowed and finally stilled. The silence that filled the room was deafening. Spock watched as she took a moment to dry her eyes, then rose from her seat and crossed the room, hips softly swaying as she moved. She paused in front on him and presented the instrument, ignoring the slight tremble of her own hand.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Spock made note of her flushed skin, shortness of breath and accelerated heart rate, but made no comment. He gave a short nod and accepted the lute, before returning it to its case.

"Thank you, Uhura. As usual, your hard work and dedication has produced flawless results."

Nyota's lips curved into a ghost of a smile. It was praise. Coming from Spock it was the equivalent of a standing ovation, but it was not what she wanted.

"Thank you, Commander."

"My I ask a personal query?"

She glanced up, unable to stop the spark of hope that blossomed in her chest.

"Anything."

Spock gazed directly into her eyes, his own searching for some unseen answer. When he spoke again his voice was lower than usual.

"Why did you select that particular song?"

Nyota glanced away. The song was a gift, her way of paying tribute to the teachings of a mentor and friend. It allowed her to express all of the feelings that she feared she could never say. She'd hoped that the song would touch something deep within Spock, helping him to remember the heart that he kept so deeply buried, but apparently it hadn't been enough. She looked at him, as he patiently awaited her reply, and sighed. Nyota realized the possibility of his returning her feelings was virtually non- existent, but she had to try. Maybe they could have a chance at love. But if not, at least he would know. _They_ would know and there was something in that.

"I can relate to the woman's pain."

The corners of his lips turned down, almost a frown.

"In what way?"

She bowed her head, letting out a shaky sigh.

"She loved a man who was married to his faith and I love a man," she raised her gaze to his, "who's married to his logic."

Spock grew still, even more so than usual and Nyota stepped closer. Slowly she reached out, using her finger tips to gently trace the shape of his ears, the slant of his brows and the slope of his nose.

""His logic is deeply ingrained. It is the fabric of his being."

As she traced her fingers around the shape of his mouth, his breathing changed and his skin flushed a soft shade of green. Spock bowed his head and tried to focus on something, anything other than her nearness and her words.

"It makes loving him very difficult, but I still do."

He looked at her, his face a blank canvas, but with eyes that struggled to conceal the depths of his desire. Nyota stared, surprised by the intensity of his gaze and what it could ultimately mean. She caressed his check and lifted onto her toes, giving him a kiss.

It was a chaste kiss, simply a meeting of the lips. Nyota was patient and moved slowly, waiting for a sign from Spock that he was ready to move forward. She could feel the stiffness in his shoulders and gently caressed the nape of his neck, while brushing her lips against his, softly sucking. The tension eased from Spock's shoulders and his hands grasped her waist. She applied more pressure to the kiss and he did likewise, until her lips parted and he eased his tongue inside. He leisurely explored the contours of her mouth, before turning his attention to her tongue, coaxing it into a passionate dance. Nyota couldn't suppress the shiver that raced down her spine, nor could she still the butterflies in her stomach. Her only thought was that his lips were warm and firm and that he tasted slightly sweet, like summer fruit.

Spock ended the kiss and rested his head against hers. She listened as his breathing slowed, growing deeper with every second. Another shiver passed through her as his lips brushed against her ear. After a moment, he lifted his head and gazed down at her.

"Uhura-."

Her brow arched in a teasing manner.

"Nyota."

He hesitated for a moment and then softly exhaled her name.

"Nyota, you will graduate from Starfleet Academy in three months. To pursue a relationship now would be illogical."

"For months I've been racking my brain trying to find the right way and time to tell you. When I saw the note on your personal calendar for tomorrow, I figured your birthday would be prefect. Well, at least until I realized it was on a Saturday and you would be gone."

Spock simply stared.

"While I can understand and appreciate the sentiment of your declaration, as one of your instructors it is against regulations for us to engage in-."

She placed two fingers against his lips.

"You are my _former _instructor and there are no regulations preventing us from engaging in anything. I know because I checked. And as for us pursuing a relationship, it is completely logical. As you've said, I graduate in three months and you, more than anyone, understand just how important my career is to me. You know that for now it is my priority, as your career is yours. Our goals are parallel, our personalities are not too dissimilar and -."

He titled his head.

"You have a temper and can be very assertive when in pursuit of-."

She frowned, cutting him off.

"I can control my temper when necessary."

He gave a brief nod, conceding to her point.

"This is true, but there are times when you fail to think things through to their logical conclusion."

Nyota titled her head, mimicking Spock's expression and challenged his statement.

"Such as?"

"Such as Vulcan's do not engage in casual relationships, we mate for life."

She gazed deeply into his eyes and smiled.

"I have considered this. I thought long and hard on the matter and I've made my choice."

Spock had not expected such an immediate or definite reply. He continued, stressing the seriousness and finality of what she asked.

"Nyota, those who are joined shared a very intimate mental bond. Unlike a Vulcan mind meld, this bond is continuous. Even from great distances, the mind is incessantly aware of both consciousnesses. Physical contact, even in the slightest form, initiates the transference of thoughts, memories and emotions. This bond only grows stronger with time. Termination of the bond is rare and very difficult for Vulcans, but for your species it can be deadly. Not to mention, even by Human standards you are very young to commit yourself in such a way. I would not ask it of you."

Nyota placed her hands on her hips. A tell, tell sign that her temper was on the rise. Spock arched a brow, waiting for it to irrupt.

"You think that I will change my mind!"

He let out an inaudible sigh.

"Ny -."

She angrily sliced her hand through the air, demanding silence.

"In the time that we've known each other, you have never questioned my commitment to join Starfleet, you have never questioned my linguistic abilities, you even chose me as aide for your advanced phonology course because of _your_ belief in my skill and yet when it comes to committing to a relationship, I'm suddenly _incompetent_."

"Nyot, -."

She continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"You've even defended that air headed Vulcan, T'Pring, after she jilted you for someone else because you chose a career in Starfleet, but I'm _fickle_! And wasn't your mother the same age as-!"

Spock grabbed her shoulders and gave a slight squeeze, silencing her.

"Nyota, you have made a valid point."

One corner of his mouth curved upward.

"In fact, you have made several."

She smiled unabashed and placed her hand over one of his.

"Spock, for me this is very simple. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life, but I need to know that you want to be with me as well. The choice is yours. Just tell me what you want."

Spock stared at her. From the moment they'd met, three years, one month and fourteen days ago, he'd engaged in a constant struggle to suppress his overly inquisitive nature where Nyota was concerned. It hadn't helped that she was one of his brightest students or that she had a genuine interest in learning more about the Vulcan language and culture than what was provided in the standard course curriculum. Nor had it helped, during her junior year, when she applied for and was granted the position of his academic aide. Try as he might, to maintain the rigid social boundaries of instructor and mentor, it was only a matter of time before they became friends. His admiration for the intelligent, charismatic and exceptionally beautiful Cadet Uhura, quickly grew into something more. Spock learned long ago to acknowledge his attraction to Nyota and keep it deeply submerged. He'd also accepted that she could never be more than his student, his aide or his friend; that she would never be simply his. Now, to suddenly find that she wished to be his mate brought forth a hunger for her the likes of which he'd never experienced. It was that hunger, that same desire that compelled him now.

"You are certain of this?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"Then I declare _kun-ut so'lik, _a desire to become your mate."

Nyota leaned into Spock, slipping her arms back around his neck.

"And I accept."

She cupped his face, but suddenly leaned back, her brow knotted in confusion.

"I thought Vulcan's didn't celebrate their birthdays."

Spock blinked, fascinated by the frequency at which the Human female brain jumped from one topic to another.

"My mother derives pleasure from reminding me of my birth, I merely indulge her."

She grinned.

"Aww, that's so sweet."

He gave her a strange look, as she pulled him into another kiss.

**********

Nyota stood under the warm spray of the shower and sighed. She'd had a long, nerve racking day and an unbelievable evening. She still couldn't believe that she and Spock were engaged and yet here she stood, showering in his personal quarters. After Spock's proposal and a brief conversation, Nyota returned to her dorm room to change clothes and pack a small bag. She left a note for Gaila, her roommate, explaining that something had come up and she would be away for a few days. Luckily, it was the weekend before Spring Break, so her leaving wouldn't cause concern. Nyota met Spock at a transport, which they took across town to his quarters. Once there, they shared an evening meal and talked about their future. It was decided that after graduation they would tell their parents of their engagement. No one else would be told until they chose a wedding date, which suited them perfectly, both preferring to keep their personal lives private. They also discussed their careers in Starfleet, family and children.

It was nearly eleven thirty when Nyota stepped into the shower and another fifteen minutes before she stepped out. After drying off, she rubbed on softly scented lotion, wrapped herself in a towel and went into the bedroom. She paused just inside the doorway, watching as a barefoot Spock took off his uniform jacket and under shirt. He glanced over his shoulder and then turned to face her. Nyota stared in awe, taking in Spock's tall, broad shouldered frame and long, lean muscles. A slight shadow of beard covered his lower jaw, giving him a slightly menacing look and a fine layer of hair covered his upper chest and lower forearms. At that moment, he looked completely alien, almost savage and sexy as hell.

Spock held out his hand and she crossed the room to his side, giving him hers. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before he spoke.

"Are you ready?"

Nyota nodded. Having never experienced a mind meld before, there was only so much she could do to prepare.

"Yes."

"Try to relax and close your eyes."

She did as instructed and felt Spock place his fingers on pressure points near her temple, cheek and chin.

"Breathe deeply and concentrate on the sound of my voice."

He recited the words of an old Vulcan ritual.

"As it was in the beginning, so shall it be now; two bodies, one mind. Parted from me and never parted. Never and always, touching and touched. Our minds and thoughts intertwined together, forever _as one_."

Nyota frowned as faint sounds and flashes of light filtered into her mind, suddenly forming another consciousness. She could hear Spock's voice and sense his presence in the innermost corners of her mind. Opening her eyes, she watched as his gaze darkened with need and became enveloped in his thoughts of possession and desire. Spock captured her lips in a fervent kiss and she moaned as her insides melted into liquid fire. He removed her towel, tossing it to the floor and turned laying her across the bed. As he covered her body with his own, Nyota gasped surprised by the heat that radiated from his skin. She watched as he slowly explored every detail of her body, anticipating her every want and using his mouth and hands to give her pleasure. She felt much like a Vulcan lute, responding to his gentle touch. As he played her notes, she sang beautifully and quivered like a tautly plucked string.

When Nyota reached for Spock, begging him to take her, he knew he'd performed well and allowed himself to revel in her gratitude. After removing his pants, he placed his knee between her thighs, spreading them wide and eased into the folds of her warmth. He grasped her thigh, lifting her leg higher and sank further still. Nyota arched off the bed, her body stretching to accept his full length. Spock rested his head against her chest. He could feel his control beginning to crack and fought to contain it, but was overwhelmed by a primal urge that would not be suppressed. He pulled back and thrust deeply, letting out a groan of pleasure.

Nyota felt as if she were on fire. With every thrust, Spock pumped more and more heat into her body until it threatened to consume her. Their combined pleasure threatened to overwhelm her, pulling her deeper into the flames of their passion. She knew she couldn't last much longer, but she didn't want to go alone. Nyota could feel Spock's mental and physical fight for control. She urged him to let go offering her love as a safety net when he fell. She brushed her lips against his ear and whispered softly.

"I love you."

Nyota wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips, squeezing her muscles tightly. He tried to stop her, but it was too late. She cried out as she climaxed, digging her nails into Spock's back. He stiffened, burying his face in her neck and groaned deeply. His whole body shook with the force of his orgasm.

Minutes later, Spock lifted onto his forearms and glanced down at Nyota. He suppressed the nearly overpowering urge to claim her again and moved to lie on his side. Instinctively she reached for him, resting her head on his chest and snuggling close to his warmth. Nyota rested with her eyes closed, mentally and physically spent. Spock studied her features closely, imprinting every curve and line into his memory. Her skin was flushed with a fine sheen of moisture that made it appear to glow and her lips parted in a sigh. She was v_aksurik_, beautiful, and she was his.

Spock's thoughts gave him pause. He realized that, somehow, Nyota had found a way to touch his heart; his true heart, his Vulcan heart. The heart that, though deeply buried under logic and reason, refused to be quelled. It recognized her as his true mate and, unlike T'Pring, vowed never to let her go.

**********

Nyota woke the next morning to find Spock watching her. She propped up on her elbow and smiled.

"Good morning and Happy Birthday."

She saw something flicker deep within his eyes, but he blinked and it was gone.

"Thank you."

She caressed his cheek and was surprised by the depth of desire that flowed within him. Nyota sat up and leaned forward, giving him a full, deep kiss. She eased her hands under the covers and stroked him into a full erection. Pushing Spock down onto his back, she straddled his hips, taking all of him inside of her. Nyota slowly rotated her hips, noting the hitch in his breathing. She moved his hands from her waist to her breasts and slowly rose, before sliding down the length of him again. Spock clinched his jaw and closed his eyes.

"No, look at me."

He opened his eyes and they were black with desire. She smiled, enjoying the sensation of her pleasure combined with the heat of his. Knowing that he felt what she felt and saw what she saw only strengthened her desire to please him. Spock sat up capturing her mouth in a savage kiss and Nyota wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tightly as she rocked against him. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck, occasionally using his teeth to mark her. Her moans of pleasure filled the room, drowning out nearly all other sound, but there was one voice that he would hear no matter where he was.

"Spock!"

He and Nyota both froze and then turned to the display monitor across the room.

"Mother?"

"Oh, my god!"

Nyota tried to move, but Spock's hands tightened on her hips. Gritting his teeth, he smothered a groan of pleasure and stared at her intently, giving a slight shake of his head. Spock pulled the covers up to ensure she was properly covered and turned back to his mother. She gushed before he could speak.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. I didn't expect to find you…engaged."

Amanda covered her mouth to hide her grin. She cleared her throat.

"Spock, please introduce me to your friend."

Nyota, whose face was buried in his neck, sat up and looked at him.

"Mother, may I present to you, Nyota Uhura. Nyota this is my mother, Amanda Grayson."

Amanda smiled, realizing the significance of what she was witnessing.

"It is lovely to meet you, Nyota. I look forward to when we may visit in person."

Nyota returned her smile.

"Thank you, Lady Grayson."

"Mother, Nyota is my-."

"Mate."

Amanda smirked knowingly at Nyota's surprised expression and Spock's lifted brow.

"I may be your mother, but you are most definitely your father's son. Random sexual acts would not be considered logical or acceptable, unless they were with your mate."

Amanda sighed in exasperation and shook her head. Like his father, Spock often felt the need to state the obvious.

"Nyota, you must call me Amanda and do not worry about today. I was merely surprised to find my son doing something so…Human."

Amanda and Nyota shared a grin.

"And I am happy to realize that he has such excellent taste. You are very beautiful. Now, I will leave you two in peace."

She leaned forward and touched her screen.

"Ever the proud mother, Spock."

He looked at the monitor, his gaze softening.

"Ever the dutiful son, Mother."

Amanda smiled.

"I love you."

The screen went black and he dropped his head on Nyota's chest. She caressed the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?"

He glanced up at her.

"Yes, I am well."

She rubbed her thumb against his cheek.

"If you want to stop, I understand."

Spock closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, they were as dark as midnight. He shifted his weight, pushing deeper into Nyota's warmth, sending shivers down her spine. He silently observed her reaction to his movement and did it again. When she opened her eyes, he was still staring at her.

"I have no desire to stop. Do you?"

She shook her head no, before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss and lowered them both to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A Logical Choice

**Series: **Star Trek 2009

**Theme: **General/Romance

**Characters: **Uhura/Spock and Main cast

**Rating/Warning: R/Strong Sexual Content**

**Summary: **They were a part of his crew, a part of his family and he vowed to do whatever was necessary to protect them.

**Links: **http://devinem27 (dot) livejournal (dot) com /36277 (dot) html

**Notes: **First off, thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews. Sorry it's taken me so long to continue this story, but life and writer's block held me in its grips. _**Before you read this chapter, you might want to go back and reread chapter 1. **_It has been revised. There were a few important details that I wanted to add to help the flow of the story. I apologize, but without them I don't think I could have gone on. Some of the changes are subtle and some more obvious, I won't point them out, but I hope they make the chapter an easier read. Enjoy. **D.**

**Chapter 2: Something Special **

Spock glanced down at his PADD and let out an inaudible sigh. He surmised that with frequent interruptions from Captain Kirk the thirteen point five minutes he'd originally estimated to complete his duties would now extend to twenty one point three, leaving less than nine point seven minutes for him to go to his quarters, change clothes and reach his final destination. In other words, he was going to be later. Deciding it would be best to finish reviewing his work in his quarters, he rose from the table.

"Captain, doctor, please excuse me."

McCoy nodded in acceptance, but Kirk frowned.

"Come on, Spock! It's your birthday for crying out loud. Have some fun. A little whiskey, a little Poker and you get the chance to double your winnings from the last game."

Spock titled his head.

"Captain, as you are well aware alcohol has no affect on me. And as I have stated, on three separate occasions, I am currently engaged this evening and have no desire to break my appointment. If you are adamant in your request to participate in another game of Poker, I have no plans for tomorrow evening. Now, please excuse me."

Kirk watched as his first officer exited the lounge and shook his head.

"That's just unnatural. What kind of man or Vulcan, for that matter, turns down a bottle of Kentucky Whiskey?"

McCoy rolled his eyes and took another sip from his shot glass.

"Jim, he said he had to be somewhere. It's his birthday. Leave the man in peace."

"Be somewhere?!? Yeah, right. He's probably in his quarters calculating how fast his hair grows so he can schedule his next trim."

Kirk shook his head in disgust.

"Honestly, Bones, what could possibly be more important than a good drink and high stakes game of Poker?"

At that moment, the lounge doors swished open and Lt. Uhura entered the room. McCoy smiled and tilted his head in her direction.

"There's one, for starters."

Kirk glanced toward the doors and swore under his breath. He'd always thought Uhura was beautiful, but, a little harmless flirtation aside, made a serious effort to think of her only as his friend and trusted colleague and not his next potential bed mate. And for the past year he'd done reasonably well, until now. There were no words to do her justice. From the mass of ringlets that flowed from the crown of her head to her lower back, the chocolate brown dress that caressed her skin as she moved, occasionally giving a peek of cleavage or a hint of thigh, the long, well defined, café' au lait legs that seemed to go on for miles, down to the black high heeled shoes that miraculously stayed in place with the use of only one strap.

"Down boy, this one's off limits. You're her _captain._"

Kirk ignored the doctor and continued to watch Uhura. She moved through the room, seemingly unaware of the effect her charms were having on her crewmates. She stopped by the bar to pick up a case and glanced around the room, seeing Jim and Bones she smiled and headed in their direction. They stood as she drew near the table.

"Please, be seated."

McCoy settled back into his chair and gave a long sigh.

"Uhura, you look lovely."

Kirk leaned back in his seat, giving her figure an appreciative glance.

"You look like a Goddess and you know it. It's a shame that you're wasting it all on Spock, even if it is his birthday. I swear I don't know what you see in him."

"_Jim!"_

McCoy admonished, frowning from across the table.

"You're supposed to be his friend. Show a little loyalty and _respect_."

Kirk shrugged.

"I'm just curious. Really."

He glanced at his Communications Officer.

"I mean no disrespect in any way, you know that. I just want to know what you see in Spock. You've dated Human's in the past. What's so great about Vulcan's compared to us."

McCoy looked like he wanted to slap the captain, but merely frowned sternly. Nyota smiled.

"Bones, don't worry I'm not offended."

She smiled slyly at Kirk.

"In fact, I'm in such a good mood I'll answer your question."

Kirk and McCoy both responded as if they'd been struck by lightning. It was the first time Uhura had openly admitted to being in a relationship with Spock. Kirk's only hint that they were involved was the kiss he'd witnessed nearly a year ago. Since then, there were occasional glances or touches, but given that they occurred while Spock and Uhura were on duty, they could be easily dismissed. McCoy had only learned of a possible relationship through Kirk and Scotty's gossiping, which he hadn't believed, until now. Both men sat up, giving her their full attention. Nyota stepped closer to the table and lowered her voice.

"Spock is…Spock respects me for who I am, is intrigued by my intelligence and encourages my growth, personally and professionally. I can discuss anything with him, my past, present or future and never fear his judgment or censure. He is discrete, honest, dependable and loyal."

Kirk frowned, unsatisfied with her answer.

"But what about…..you know?"

McCoy kicked him under the table.

"_Jim_, that's none of your goddamn business."

He glanced at Uhura.

"Feel free to ignore that last question. The captain has overstepped the bounds of propriety."

Nyota smirked.

"It's okay Bones. I agreed to answer so I will say this: When a Vulcan smells your hair, caresses your skin or kisses your lips, knowing that in his mind it is illogical to want these things and yet he does, you truly know what it means to be desired. They can be selfless givers and grateful recipients, with a patience and stamina that is unheard of. It's…"

She glanced at Kirk and smiled in awe.

"There are no words to describe it."

Nyota stared off into space for a moment, before snapping back to the present.

"Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a date."

She walked away, but suddenly remembered something and turned back to the table.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Captain, you are correct. I did dress up for Spock's birthday, but it's also our one year anniversary."

She and McCoy shared a grin over Kirk's dumbfounded expression.

"Goodnight gentlemen."

McCoy laughed, unable to contain his amusement.

"Goodnight, young lady. Have fun."

Uhura sent him a playful wink and left the lounge.

After ten minutes of silence, McCoy finally spoke.

"Are you alright?"

Nearly a full sixty seconds passed before he got a response. Kirk leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Unheard of stamina?"

He let out an agitated sigh and frowned at Bones.

"Is th-…Is that even possible?"

McCoy smothered his grin.

"Vulcans are said to possess strength three times that of the average Human male."

Kirk looked at him almost eagerly.

"But Spock is only half Vulcan. So he's not that powerful, right?"

"_Uh,_ w_rong_. You should know that better than anyone. I don't know that many Captains that can say they've had their ass handed to them by their First Officer. Do you?"

Kirk clarified.

"He was acting Captain, I was _his_ First Officer."

Bones heaved a sigh.

"So, but if you want to give it another go the anniversary of Vulcan's destruction arrives on Monday, you can talk trash about Spock's Momma, but let me know before you do. I'm gonna want my camera this time."

Kirk glared at McCoy.

"_Shut up!" _

Bones laughed and shook his head.

"You know, the least you can do is take it like a man."

Kirk arched a brow in question.

"Jim, he out foxed you and he probably wasn't even trying. You chased after Uhura for three years and with all of your man whore experience you couldn't even get her to tell you her first name. Didn't you even tell me you only found out after you overheard _Spock_ call her Nyota?"

He slapped Kirk roughly on the shoulder.

"Ah, buddy you win some and you lose some and unfortunately, your stallion went lame before the race even started. Besides, if you didn't want to know, you shouldn't have asked."

If looks could kill, Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy, a.k.a. Bones, would be a dead man. Kirk knew he was right, but it didn't lessen the sting any. He'd just _had_ to open his big mouth and now he knew the truth. Not to mention the fact that Uhura had enjoyed rubbing his nose in it. Jim would never be able to look at Spock or Uhura the same way ever again. The dynamic had changed. He and Spock were well on the road to becoming good friends and Uhura, while having never been in danger of succumbing to his charms, was now completely off the radar. They weren't just dating, they were a couple and seemed committed to making their relationship last. They were a part of his crew, a part of his family and he vowed to do whatever was necessary to protect them.

*********

Nyota felt the caress of Spock's hand on her hip. He reached out, pulling her close and trail kisses down the back of her neck. She was tired, but it didn't stop the sigh of pleasure that escaped her lips, nor did it prevent her from tilting her head to the side, giving him better access. Spock rolled Nyota onto her back and eased between her thighs. When he cupped her face and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, she knew she only had herself to blame. This would be the second time they made love tonight and would probably not be the last. Spock had warned her, as he'd done on many occasions before, but Nyota hadn't listened. She'd only cared that it was his birthday and wanted him to enjoy himself in _every_ way possible. Maybe she had over done it a bit with the strip tease _and_ lap dance, but Spock's attempt to appear unaffected, even though his eyebrows had risen to nearly unnatural heights, had encouraged her to push him to his limit. Nyota hadn't lied to the captain, once fully aroused a Vulcan's sexual stamina was a force to be reckoned with, but considering the pleasure to be had, she was more than happy to deal with the consequences, no matter how exhausting.

Nyota surrendered her body into Spock's capable hands, allowing him to work his magic. It wasn't long before she found herself ensnared in his fervent spell. It was a combination of things; his smell, the gentle brush of his lips against her skin, the feel of his hands as they firmly griped her thighs and the exquisite pleasure of his deep, even strokes as he moved within her. All of these things lured Nyota into a haze of ecstasy, culminating with her cry of release. Spock captured her lips in a savage kiss and groaned into her mouth. His own climax sending shivers down his spine. Moments later, he ended the kiss and gazed down at Nyota. She brushed the sweat from his forehead and caressed his cheek.

"Did you find your birthday to be satisfactory, _k'hat'n'dlawa?_"

Spock arched a brow, thinking of the level of satisfaction he'd just experienced, but he also remembered the events leading up to this moment.

"Quite and I appreciate your efforts to ensure that it was so. Thank you, Nyota."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome."

Nyota had gone through a lot of trouble to make this day special for Spock. She knew his first birthday without his mother would be a difficult one and hoped that by helping him celebrate, she could also help him honor his mother's memory. Nyota had gone all out, cooking a traditional Vulcan meal, finding the recipe for and baking a non-animal product cake with icing, hunting for the perfect gift, selecting a dress that he would find attractive and a hairstyle that he'd previously complimented, adjusting the climate of her quarters to ensure his comfort and serving him dinner. Her only regret was not being able to spend the whole day off duty with Spock. She would have loved serving him breakfast in bed and relaxing with him all day. Unfortunately, they'd both had to work the morning shift, limiting there plans to late afternoon, but surprisingly enough it had all worked out for the best. That morning, Spock received a birthday surprise from the most unlikely of sources….his father, Sarek.

When the transmission from Vulcan appeared in her data queue, Nyota had immediately become concerned, but after seeing that it was addressed to Spock, she'd felt only curiosity. The captain, overhearing her advise him of it's arrival, offered the commander use of the main view screen, which he accepted. Sarek's message was brief and to the point. He too, wished to honor the memory of Amanda Grayson and did so by continuing a tradition that she'd performed annually with their son. He acknowledged today as the date of Spock's birth, extended an invitation for him to visit the Vulcan Colony and ended the transmission with the standard Vulcan salute of long life and prosperity. His gesture, thought seemingly small, was an extraordinary gift and another step towards repairing the strained relationship between father and son.

Nyota smiled, remembering the surprised expression on Spock's face which, oddly enough, had mirrored that of the captain's.

"Is there anything else that you require for your birthday?"

Spock took a moment to consider her question, before he replied.

"There is one request that I would make."

She gazed at him expectantly and waited for him to continue.

"We agreed, after my assignment to the Enterprise, to maintain separate quarters. Doing so has allowed us to adapt to our positions aboard the ship and preserve our privacy. The captain and doctor now have verbal confirmation as to the nature of our relationship. As my wife, logic wou-."

Nyota's brows shot up.

"Your wife, I thought we were engaged?"

Spock paused, searching for the words to best explain the difference between the two.

"Our bonding is more than an engagement, but is considered to be less than a marriage. It is the equivalent of what Humans call a 'common law' marriage. If I died, you and any offspring that we have would inherit my possessions. If you ever require assistance, by law, Sarek would become your protector. As my father, it would be his duty to provide for you.

She studied his mouth as she contemplated his words.

"So, technically I _am_ your wife."

Spock's eyes twinkled with amusement. His mouth curved, but it was not quite a smile.

"By Vulcan law, you are my mate in all things."

Nyota smiled, taking his response as a definite yes.

"Is it unusual for Vulcans to have children out of wedlock?"

He titled his head and arched a brow.

"No, it is not. My father never married his first bond mate. She was mother to Sybok, my brother."

Noting the intensity of his gaze, she cut him off before he could finish his next question.

"Nyota, are you-?"

She placed her hand on his cheek.

"No, ashayam, I am not with child. I hold to our plan. Children will come after we return to Earth."

He rested his forehead against hers and gently kissed her lips.

"One thing that I have learned while serving aboard this ship is that even the best laid plans can, and often do, go awry. If an event should take place sooner than expected, we will reevaluate our plan."

She rubbed her nose against his and grinned.

"The ever logical, Mr. Spock."

He accepted her comment as a compliment.

"Thank you."

Nyota laughed, slipping her arms back around his neck and gave him a kiss. He deepened it, ardently exploring the outline of her mouth. She could feel him slowly becoming aroused. The heat of his skin, the swell of him inside of her and the possessiveness of his touch told her that he was, yet again, and ready to mate. She ended the kiss, trying to catch her breath.

"By the way, yes Spock, I would be happy to move in with you."

He lifted his gaze from her lips to her eyes.

"I shall move your belongings tomorrow."

Nyota never got a chance to reply, she was too busy enjoying the taste of Spock's mouth. And before long, all thoughts of quarters and moving had faded into a distant memory.

**Note:**_ K'hat'n'dlawa – my heart/soul mate * Ashayam – a beloved person _


End file.
